The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company
The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company, or simply Cherry Poppers, is a brand of ice cream featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. Description 3D Universe The main building of The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company is located in Little Havana, Vice City. After the mission Shakedown, the player can purchase the factory and save the game there. In 1986, Tommy Vercetti buys the factory and the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company from former owner Maude Hanson. Tommy initially bought the factory believing it to be an actual ice cream factory, but upon finding out that the ice cream is a front and that the factory actually distributes drugs, Tommy starts using the company trucks to sell his coke shipments in the streets. After selling 50 units in a row, $3,000 can be picked up outside the factory. It is unknown when the company was founded, as the factory is present in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set two years earlier in 1984) but there is no indication as to whether it is owned by the company, as the ice cream scoops on the roof are absent. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the company is also present. "Family size" tubs of Cherry Popper ice cream can be found in convenience stores all across San Andreas. ''The player can also see ice cream vendors selling ice cream on stands around the state, where some ice cream can be bought for $1 to replenish health. HD Universe It is still running as of 2013 and has greatly expanded to locations in Liberty City and Los Santos. The Cherry Popper Ice Cream logo appears on the side of Mr. Tasty ice cream trucks in ''Grand Theft Auto IV and tubs of Cherry Popper's ice cream can be seen in the fridge of the 69th Street Diner. The Cherry Popper advertisements and freezers can be spotted in Grand Theft Auto V too. Locations Vice City CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|Little Havana. CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-HiddenOffice.png|The hidden office in the back, entered with a trainer. Rusty_Browns-GTAVC-Official.png|A cup with the logo of Cherry Popper on the desk in the flash version of the official website of Grand Theft Auto:Vice City. Liberty City * Morris Street and Dukes Boulevard, East Island City, Dukes Los Santos CherryPopper-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.png|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. CherryPopper-GTAV-Morningwood.png|Morningwood Boulevard, Morningwood. Cherry-popper-pleasure-pier-Gtav.jpg|Pleasure Pier, Del Perro Pier, Del Perro Beach. CherryPopper-GTAV-FruitMachine.png|Hawick Avenue, Burton. Products GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, The Cherry Popper "family size" ice cream tubs can be seen inside freezers at 24/7 and other convenience stores. Only two flavors can be identified: * Chocolate Chunks Unknown flavor ice cream, it's only known it contains chunks of chocolate. * Raspberry Ripple Might have'' raspberry flavor or contain chunks of the fruit (or both).'' Other flavors exist in ice cream vendor stands, and they can be seen on a small menu hanging on the stands' umbrellas ("Ices n' Prices"). However, the words are in very low resolution and are virtually unreadable. GTA V 24/7 and LTD Gasoline convenience stores contain The Cherry Popper freezers which contain ice pop packs of products that can be clearly identified. * Barfs Cream ice pop with a green frosting with chunks, resembling vomit. * Chilldo X-TREME Cream ice pop with a red frosting, has a phallic shape; as Chilldo is a joke with dildo. * Chocolate Chufty Cream ice pop with a chocolate frosting. Chufty comes from chuft, a slang for "excited"https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=chuft. * Creamy Chufty Cream ice pop with a cream flavor frosting. * Chocolate Starfish Cream and chocolate ice pop, has the shape of a star(fish) as the name suggests, with a smile and eyes made of chocolate. * Freeze Sucka! Unknown flavor ice pop with the shape of a gun. Its shape and name is a joke with what some robbers shout when announcing a stickup. * Orang-O-Tang Cream ice pop with a Orang-O-Tang flavor frosting. * Üder Milkén Cream ice pop with an Üder Milkén milk flavor frosting. There are numerous other products with other flavors; those can be seen in menus, and are mostly results of partnerships with other candy companies Cherry Poppers Save Glitch In the first PS2 version, the save point inside the garage of the Cherry Poppers Ice Cream Company is known to corrupt the player's save file if he saves there. It is unknown what factor in the game causes this glitch. The glitch does not seem to happen all the time, but for safety purposes, players should save the game elsewhere instead. Thankfully, this was fixed in later copies of the game. Gallery CherryPopperfactory-GTAVC-purchase.jpg|Tommy Vercetti buying the ice cream factory from Maude Hanson. CherryPopper-GTASA-IceCreamBoxes.jpg|Ice cream boxes in a 24-7 store, GTA San Andreas. TheCherryPopperIceCream-GTAIV.jpg|An ice cream truck in GTA IV. CherryPopper-GTAV-Freezer.png|An Ice Cream Freezer in GTA V. CherryPopperAd-GTAV.png|A Cherry Popper advert in GTA V. Cherry-popper-ice-cream-products-GTAV.jpg|Ice cream products. CherryPopper-Vendor.jpg|Cherry Popper ice cream stand in Garcia, San Fierro. CherryPopper-GTAV-Cooler.png|A Cherry Popper ice cream freezer at LTD Gasoline in GTA V. CherryPopper-GTAV-CoolerInside1.png|Inside of freezer's one section at LTD Gasoline in GTA V. CherryPopper-GTAV-CoolerInside2.png|Inside of another section of freezer at LTD Gasoline in GTA V. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Cherry Popper Factory purchase cutscene is "Africa" by Toto. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Emotion 98.3. *The company's name and slogan ("You'll always remember your first") is a reference to the loss of virginity, another example of Rockstar's sexual jokes. *The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory must be bought by the player in order to complete all four of the Sunshine Autos' car import list as Mr. Whoopee will never spawn unless the factory is bought. See Also *Distribution References Navigation de:Cherry-Popper-Eiscremefabrik es:Compañía de helados Cherry Popper pl:Fabryka lodów Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Properties Category:In-Game Products Category:Assets